Five Times and First
by LoveOfLiterature
Summary: Five times they held hands and one time they didn't. Helga/Arnold  Slow Building and Complete
1. Scared: The First Time

_**Okay, so I'm sure that anyone who may have me pinned for an author alert is thinking 'Is this girl on crack? How does she jump to so many random fandoms all the time?' And I am sorry about that.**_

_**But about this story...**_

_**This has been the most fun I have had in writing in a looong time. The fic is complete with six chapters. I am going to post a new chapter every day if I can, but it is already finished so there is no worries about whether or not it ever will be. Yes. You will read the whole fic...if you want.**_

_**More...**_

_**I have read several HA fics now and I can't get through any that are about them as nine year olds. Granted, I don't know how most nine year olds are nowadays, but I was totally naive and unaware. Holding hands with a boy was epic back then, so I made a fic that tried to relate a time of innocence. And I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, these chapters are fairly short because I originally intended to write a one-shot. That did not end up happening.**_

_**Note: I do not own these characters, I just love them. **_

_**Also, it has been a while since I have written anything.**_

_**This is a slow building Helga/Arnold fic with implied Phoebe/Gerald.**_

**Chapter 1 Scared**

"Just like a man to not wanna ask directions," Helga fumed as she and Arnold turned yet another corner to find themselves on yet another unfamiliar street. The two children had accidently met in the park while on their way to an afternoon baseball game at Gerald Field when a group of sixth graders had cornered them, demanding their ball, bat, and both of their gloves.

Helga had been ready to fight. No one was going to take her stuff, not even five burly sixth graders against two measly fourth graders. Nope, not this girl. But Arnold had stepped in and talked their way out of an immediate beating which had turned into a forty block chase, the sixth graders finally giving up when the two kids had crossed the bridge that led out of town.

The nine year old blonde girl raged silently as she watched the football headed boy in front of her begin walking down unfamiliar road number twenty-three, seemingly choosing a direction at random. He let his baseball bat pivot in his hand casually, letting it drop to the ground at every pass, creating the effect of a cane or walking stick. When he started whistling Helga was sure she would explode.

"Not to ruin your evening stroll, football head," she growled, "but it's getting dark and we still don't know where we are. Go into that store and ask for directions." Helga finished her demand by pointing her finger witheringly at the only open looking store on the street.

Arnold stopped and seemed to gaze at the shop for a moment, letting his bat rest by his side. "Helga, that's a liquor store. Nine year olds can't go in liquor stores," he stated simply, before moving on.

Two more streets later the sun had sunken completely behind the horizon, leaving only an early autumn chill to set in, and still there was no open stores. In fact, there were no stores at all anymore. Helga looked warily at the houses as they passed. The neighborhood looked a little seedier than it had when the sun had been up. She instinctively moved closer to the boy ahead of her, until she was within arm's length.

A window opened above them and liquid dropped from it, causing Helga to jump. "Crimany, what is this, the dark ages?" she muttered darkly, but she came to Arnold's side anyway. Better to be away from the windows.

Finally the street lights came on, announcing the total departure of the sun…and the arrival of the riff-raff. All of Helga's anger dissipated into fear when a homeless man cursed at them from across the street. "Ar…Arnold…" she whispered to the boy at her side, "You recognize anything yet?"

Beside her, Arnold sighed and switched the bat into his other hand, furthest away from her. "Well, I'm not sure. I think Frankie once took me to that building over there…but I'm not sure. It could have been one a couple blocks down…" he told her, pointing with his free hand.

Helga curled her hand into a fist, ready to sock his football brains when a crash came from the alley next to them. The girl screamed, sending echoes off of the buildings in the street, and jumped towards Arnold. In a flash the boy drew her behind him and held his bat, ready to swing. "Who...whoever you are, I have a weapon," he called nervously.

Helga swooned_. Oh my love! How brave you are to face mortal peril with such valiant determination! How chivalrous to attempt to protect me from harm's way! Oh that I could offer you a token of my affection to prove how worthy a gentleman you are, how pure of heart, how..._

In the alley a trashcan slammed to the ground and Helga clung to Arnold as a cat sprang from the darkness and into the street.

A moment ticked by as Helga calmed her nerves and forced herself to peel herself away from her love. "Nice going there, hair-boy. You sure showed that cat who's boss," she muttered.

Arnold glared at her, pursing his lips into a thin, unhappy line before setting off again in the direction they were currently heading. "Just come on Helga...and I'm pretty sure you were scared too."

Helga scoffed as she caught up to him again, "Me? Helga G. Pataki has nerves of steel, the heart of a lion, the resolve of a..." Laughing came from a cracked door somewhere behind them and Arnold grabbed Helga's hand, hurrying her on and forcing her to fall silent.

The two children walked urgently on for a couple more blocks in silence, hands firmly grasped together. Helga could feel Arnold's grasp tighten whenever a foreign sound came from an unknown source. She thought fleetingly of how this was one of the most wonderful evenings of her life, then about how pathetic that was for her.

Finally, Arnold turned one more corner, Helga had lost count after the cat incident, and let go. "The movie theater! I knew grandpa's tracking would get us home!" Arnold cheered in the dim lights of the street.

Helga felt the starkness of her barren hand as soon as he released his grasp, but was relieved to be somewhere familiar at last. "You mean you dragged me all over creation following tracking tips for the forest?" she cried, "Doi, we could have been lost forever football head! And don't you ever think about holding my hand again! Jeez, now it feels all sweaty and disgusting!" She huffed as they both walked idly in the direction of her street.

The boy next to her rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Helga," he sighed in defeat. They finished their short trek to her house in silence, Helga berating herself mentally for once again being mean to her beloved. She vowed to apologize.

They stopped at her stoop and stood awkwardly for a moment, Arnold looking at his shoes, Helga rubbing her neck. "So look football head..." she began. His attention was pulled and she gulped. _It's okay old girl, you can do this_. "I just wanted to say...to say...thanks..." she stuttered.

Arnold's face brightened immediately and he smiled in acceptance. "You're welcome, Helga...and well, I'm sorry I got us into that mess..." He blushed lightly before turning towards the dark street towards his own house.

The world stopped turning for a moment before Helga slapped herself hard and screamed into the street, "Darn tootin' it was all your fault, hair-boy!" She grabbed hold of the doorknob and let herself in, smiling wickedly.

"Oh Helga...is that you...? I thought you were at school..." she heard her mother say from the kitchen.

Helga rolled her eyes in disgust. "It's ten thirty at night Miriam! I've been lost for hours in a seedy part of town because a gang of older boys tried to rob me blind!" she called from the stairs.

"Uh-huh, that's nice dear..."

The nine year old girl didn't bother with a withering retort or sarcastic remark, she just trudged up to her room. Besides, she had other things to think about. Arnold had held her hand tonight. She would have to make the appropriate ceremonial speech of thanks to her shrine before bed.

_**So there it is. Obviously not the first canonical time, but the first time umm...after the movie. How about that? And I love writing Helga's home life. It just sucks so bad.**_


	2. Forced: The Second Time

_**Okay, here is the second chapter. This one was fun because I was able to add a couple more characters. And did I mention that I love Phoebe? She is just so wonderful. **_

_**I would like to say again that I am sorry these chapters are so short, I was attempting a one-shot when I wrote them. The good news is they only get longer after this one. If I get positive feedback I may go back and re-write this fic, make it longer, add more elements, stuff like that. But honestly, I like it how it is right now. And these are just short moments, an instant in time, you know? Haha me neither...  
**_

_**And sorry this got posted so late. I work retail to pay for school and it's the tax free weekend for my state. Ugh...**_

_**Oh and I don't own Hey Arnold or the characters. I just love them. Great job Craig!  
**_

**Chapter 2 Forced**

"Well class, as you all know, today is our city history field trip!" Mr. Simmons announced excitedly. The fourth graders groaned as a collective unit in response.

"But we're just gonna walk around the borin' old city," Stinky drawled unhappily from his seat.

"Yeah, I mean, we aren't even getting on the bus, just walking out...and I do _not_ have good shoes on for walking a million miles!" Rhonda whined from over her nails.

From her seat in the back, Helga ignored the murmurs of unrest and finished rolling her most perfect spitball yet, took aim, and fired. The tiny white projectile met its target with stunning accuracy, and Arnold turned in his seat to scowl again at his tormentor. Helga looked at him innocently, laced with irritation. "What?" she hissed. The boy huffed and turned back towards his best friend, leaving her alone once more.

"I think the trip will be quite exciting, seeing the sights that we see every day with a brand new perspective!" Phoebe whispered excitedly beside her. Good ol' Pheebs, seeing the silver lining in every educational storm cloud. Helga thought about how she resembled Arnold in that aspect. She could just imagine her football-headed love whispering the same naive, yet wonderfully high spirited sentiment to his tall haired friend. Helga supposed that was one of the many reasons she was such good friends with Phoebe.

"Yea yea, Pheebs. Wake me when it's over," she mumbled indifferently. Honestly, she didn't think they would make it out of their classroom door today. Her classmates had a way with Mr. Simmons. She casually tipped back in her seat and closed her eyes until the whole mess would be over, listening to Mr. Simmon's idiotic, yet soothing voice.

"Now class, before we go I need you to line up at the door," he was saying, strain apparent in his voice, "Boys on the right and girls on the left."

Helga's eyes shot open. What was the doof playing at? Miraculously, the entire class was standing up and trying to get into their respective lines. Huh, maybe they were just all talk after all... Then the unthinkable began unfolding right in front of her eyes. As the lines began to take shape Helga could see that Lila was naturally standing beside her beloved football head.

Helga stood up and stomped over to the door, rudely shoving Phoebe forward so that she stood right behind her best friend. At her side, Arnold frowned. "Helga, that's not fair. You just skipped Lila in line," he observed.

Helga threw a withering glance his way. "I am just getting in line behind Phoebe, football head. I want to be next to her," she snarled, "now mind your own bees-wax."

From behind her Lila giggled knowingly. Criminy, what a bad idea to tell the girl she hated above all other girls her deepest darkest secrets. "Oh thank you ever so much Arnold, but it's okay. I don't mind," Lila said daintily, "Besides, I'm sure she just wanted to be next to her friend."

A soft, good natured giggle sounded again behind Helga and she could feel her cheeks begin to heat. "That's very kind of you, Lila," Arnold complimented and turned away again to talk to the boys. _Note to self, kill Lila and leave her cold, dead body out for the pigeons to devour_ Helga mused.

"Now class," Mr. Simmons announced from somewhere in front of their line, " I want you to remember who is in front of you, behind you, and to your side because we are going to stay like this the entire trip." Another collective moan sounded like a ripple down the line. Helga turned towards Arnold and brought two fingers to her glaring eyes, pointing at them, then turning her double point to him, mouthing _I'm watching you_.

"And class," came a final call from the front, "The student you are next to will be your partner for the entirety of the trip. When we leave the building I will need you to hold hands and..." Gasps erupted. Herold screamed for his mommy. In front of her, Helga watched Phoebe blush and direct a shy glance at Gerald. "Oh for heaven's sakes, just do it!" Mr. Simmons demanded. He sounded serious for once.

Helga directed an apathetic glance at her less than pleased 'partner'. "Well football head, I guess we have no choice," she muttered, holding out her hand for him shakily, "...just don't try any funny business, or else!" she warned.

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Helga..." he sighed.

The class left P.S. 118 and began their 'tour' of the city. They all got a very long speech about their tree house in Mighty Pete and an old building that looked as though it used to be a theater. It all sounded very technical and important. "Doi, it's like we're touring the Louvre," Helga muttered crossly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold in her glee of hand-to-hand contact with her love.

"I know, it's kind of crazy, huh?" Arnold answered, smiling a little. He coughed a little and deepened his voice to imitate their teacher. "And this is Gerald Field, named after the fourth grader that attends this very class that you all know already, but it must sound important..." he imitated.

Helga giggled. "Yeah..." she breathed before realizing what she was letting herself do. She shook her head to replace her smile with her familiar scowl and looked at him darkly, "Just leave the imitations to me, football head. You're terrible. And how much longer do I have to hold your crummy hand? This is ridiculous!"

Arnold's smile was gone and he was trying to look interested in his surroundings. "Hopefully not for long, Helga..." he said tiredly.

The class took another full hour to complete the preconceived loop that Mr. Simmons had decided upon. Helga's hand was cramping, but she felt pretty sure that she would forever remember the feel and size of Arnold's hand in her own. She decided they fit perfectly together.

_Oh, how our hands fit together like two pieces of a puzzle meant for one another. How your gentle grasp warms my soul you ridiculous, yet dazzling specimen of a boy! How I wish I could look forward to your touches every day, instead of constantly pushing you away with my hateful words of false contempt and agony!_ Helga contemplated.

"Uh...Helga, you can let go now," Arnold said, "We're back in the classroom..."

The girl snapped out of her self induced illusion to find she was standing at her desk, the rest of the class already seated and watching her expectantly. Arnold was looking expectantly at their hands, cupped firmly together. "Criminy, about time that fiasco is over! I was practically sleep walking!" Helga cried, releasing her grasp on him with disgust.

Arnold silently shook his head and walked back up to his own desk, wiping his hand on his shirt along the way.

Helga sighed sadly. _Tomorrow my love. I will try to be nice. I will be able to be around you without being mean. Just give me another day..._

_**So I am just terrible at Helga's fits of passion. And if anyone can remember the name of their tree or the theater please let me know. I racked my brain when I put those things in here, but couldn't for the life of me remember. And Google was (for once) no help what-so-ever.  
**_

_**Before I go to get another chapter ready for tomorrow, I would just like to say that from here on out each chapter was my favorite as I wrote them. And I hope you like them too. **_

_**Comments and critiques are appreciated, though of course not required. Thanks!**_


	3. Miserable: The Third Time

_**So begins the fluff. I love fluff. I think about short little snippets of fluff that I could turn into fanfiction while I am work every day. The HA fluff begins here. And it only get fluffier. This is also the angstiest chapter. **_

_**But Helga is a very strong character. I wish I had her strength. **_

_**This chapter is not much longer than the rest, but it is longer. Yay. And like I said yesterday, as I wrote this one it became my favorite...and then as I wrote the next it became my new favorite. And I just hope you like reading them half as much as I enjoyed writing them, even if they lack real writing talent. :D**_

_**Anywho, I do not own these characters or this show. Craig does, and he's a genius. Love you, Craig...and your characters.**_

**Chapter 3 Miserable**

"Alright Helga, old girl, get a hold of yourself," the young girl warned herself as she sat down unsteadily on her bed. She was still in shock, but tears were very near the surface. So she had made a smartass remark to Big Bob...how was that any different from any other day of their lives? How had it merited a solid backhand?

Helga gently felt her right cheek, which was still sore from the blow minutes before. The area felt tender and she wondered if it would bruise_. _

_Huh, would serve the big jerk right if it did. _She thought 'd go to jail for child abuse and waste the rest of his days as some guy named Bubba's girlfriend_..._and she and Miriam would be broke and have to live on the , she fell off her bike. That's what happened. Smacked right into a mailbox.

It was Thursday and she had just gotten back from her weekly psych appointment. Dr. Bliss and she had made some major progress with her deep seeded anger towards her family. And what was better, she was supposed to meet Arnold at his house to work on their science project after dinner.

It was supposed to be a great day.

Helga supposed it was her fault anyway. Why did she have to lie and tell her father she was going to Arnold's to blab all about her therapy and how crappy her family was just to be sassy? Why did she have to take it further and defend Arnold when Big Bob had called him a pathetic little orphan boy?

After the shocking blow and absolute ban to go anywhere near the weird headed boy by her father, she had screamed that she hated him and ran straight to her room.

One step forward, two steps back. That was the way her life worked. Why had she thought it would be any different today?

Helga wasn't sure how long she just sat numbly on the edge of her bed, listening to the noises a floor below her. Big Bob stuffing his big mouth with something crunchy while watching some stupid game on TV and Miriam making a second and then a third smoothie before passing out with definite thump at the kitchen table. It was such a normal afternoon, or was it evening now... at the Pataki residence, so why did she feel more trapped then ever?

She had just realized that her other leg was numb when she heard a _very_ familiar voice downstairs.

"...was just wondering if Helga was okay..."

Big Bob's grouchy voice boomed over the voice of Helga's beloved, stopping any other conversation, "Why would she not be okay? My Olga's just fine, and it's none of your damned business!" he yelled.

Helga listened in dumb horror as her father yelled at Arnold, while Arnold tried to calmly explain that they had a project to work on and would it be okay if he could just ask her a few questions.

It was only when the boy was rudely turned out of her house that tears began to fall from Helga's eyes. True tears, and not for herself. She deserved what she got. Arnold did not. He was kindness, caring, and gentility personified. He was the sunshine in her dark corner. He was the hope of a wonderful day. And he had just been turned out of the most unworthy of houses to contain his presence like he was so much garbage from the street.

Helga shook with pent up rage that threatened to overtake her as big fat tears flowed in torrents from her eyes. Life sucks and then you die. Life sucked for her and she would die. But Arnold deserved more. Arnold deserved all the wonderful things life could offer. If she could, she would have given up all of her happiness that would ever come just to undo what was just done in her downstairs entryway.

Helga prayed that Big Bob would leave her alone and not bother her about Arnold's appearance because she was sure she would wrap her bony hands around his thick neck and kill him.

And then it hit her.

Arnold had come to her house to see if she was okay. They had arranged a time to meet and when she had not shown up he had been worried. Helga knew Arnold did not particularly like her father or her family in general. She knew that he knew what a messed up bunch the Patakis were. But he had come over anyway, knowing he would not be welcome. He had come to check on her. He wanted to see her.

Now the tears flowed with a different taste and rhythm. If she had had the energy to move, Helga would have thrown open her closet door and groveled in front of her homemade shrine, curling into herself with untapped joy that was sure to explode within her given any amount of relief from her own self control. Instead, she just sat in the dark by herself and felt the heat of her tears warm her face, then cool it as they continued their travel and dropped into her lap.

A tap sounded at her window and Helga fell backwards off the edge of her bed.

When she got back to her knees and peeked over the bed, grumbling, the figure at her window nearly caused her to fall back to the floor.

"Helga?" Arnold called softly from the fire escape outside.

The girl was so shocked she just stared for several long moments before the boy outside gave her a really weird look. "Helga...did you hit your head again?" he whispered hoarsely through the glass.

The inquiry brought Helga out of her stupor and she crawled across her bed to open the window and let him in on the other side. "What are you doing here, football head? If Big Bob catches you here he'll kill you!" she hissed at him once he had perched himself on the far edge of her bed.

The boy shrugged indifferently. "I don't care. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's not like you to miss a project like that..." he said shyly, "...so I thought you might be hurt...or in trouble..." The blond boy finally looked up from his folded hands to see her for the first time.

Helga realized she probably looked terrible. A blush rising instantly to her cheeks, she tried her best to straighten her pig tails and clothing while he eyed her with concern. "It's nothing Arnold, just pissed off Big Bob a little...lost track of the time or I would have...called you...maybe," she added in for good measure.

She almost decided to get irritated at the boy when he didn't seem to notice her little quip against him when he brought his hand up to her cheek. "You've been crying..." he mumbled, wiping the stains away from her skin. His gaze stayed soft until he absentmindedly tried to wipe her other cheek and she winced, causing his brow to harden into a furrow.

"Helga, did he hit you?" he asked seriously.

Panic spread through the girl as she remembered the possible outcome of the truth. "No no no! I fell off my bike on the way home from...uh..." Crap, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her meetings with Dr. Bliss! _Think Helga, think!_

The furrow softened again and Arnold took both of her hands into his. "Helga," he said softly, "You can tell me anything. I won't tell if you don't want me to." A promise lurked in those words and his hands were so warm against her own. Against her will, Helga burst into tears again.

And she spilled the beans. All of them.

It was the FTI incident all over again, only more. She told him about when they first met, all of her secret plots against his crushes, which girls she had told, she told him everything. And when she was finished she put a quivering finger to his mouth. "And I know how you feel...so please don't say anything. And if you want you can forget. But I won't take it back this time..." she whispered and dropped her eyes to the joined hands resting on her knees, waiting on them to be removed from her grasp and disappear once again out the window.

But they didn't disappear. A gentle squeeze caused her to look back up at the golden haired boy whom she loved. He was smiling softly. "That means a lot to me, Helga," he murmured. Arnold opened his mouth to speak again, but a sharp rap sounded at Helga's door and the children had to quickly sweep the boy out the window and into the night once again.

_**Someone said they were glad that I kept the characters well...in character back in the first chapter. I hope I am still succeeding in that venue, and I hope that I continue that sentiment in the last three chapters. Because they are in deep and uncharted waters, you could say. **_

_**I personally believe that if Craig says that Arnold and Helga are meant for each other, then by golly, that's canon. Even if it was never actually created. **_

_**Thanks for reading this far. Reviews and critiques are appreciated.**_


	4. Secret: The Fourth Time

_**Most of what I have to say about this chapter will be posted at the end. I will say that I began this one clueless about how it would go, and it just sort of happened. I thought it fit fairly well with the last chapter, so after my madness subsided and I actually read what I had written, I decided to keep it, and here it is.**_

_**I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters, Craig does, bless him. I only love it. **_

**Chapter 4 Secret**

Needless to say, Helga was mortified.

"What was I thinking, Pheebs? Have I lost my cotton-picking mind?" she ranted once again as her best friend secured the lock on her locker before class Friday morning. Phoebe sighed good naturedly from underneath the stack of books she felt obligated to bring to class that day, but said nothing.

"I mean, there I was spewing my heart out to..."

"Hey Helga."

"Arnold?" Helga shrieked, swirling around like a pink tornado and accidentally hit the boy in the head with her math book. She recovered quickly from her surprise, however. "Don't sneak up on me geek bait! And watch where you're going!" she spat.

Arnold smirked under hooded lids, "Whatever you say, Helga," he agreed, before walking away, Gerald whispering furiously at him until they entered the classroom.

"You're crazy, man! Lost your mind, screw loose, coo-coo!..."

Phoebe pushed her glasses further up her nose with a nearby finger. "It appears that Arnold may not be as repulsed as you are led to believe, Helga," she observed.

Helga huffed. "Yeah right, he's just rubbing it in my face!" she mumbled, turning red and rubbing her neck as the two girls walked toward the same classroom. It was just a matter of time before the stupid football head blabbed it all to the whole class...

That period, and the next, she was too anxious to pay attention or do much of anything except jump at every sound uttered by the blonde boy in front of her. She didn't even throw spit wads. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if she could have torn her eyes away from _him_.

Lunch wasn't much better. She was jittery and couldn't eat. The food made her nauseous. Like the best friend that she was, Phoebe successfully deflected any unwanted attention towards the blonde girl by her side, commenting on how she had never agreed to the thought of Helga and coffee. Deflected all but one, that is.

"Hey Helga...are you okay? You look a little...tense," Arnold inquired gently, causing Helga to spill some of her tapioca pudding down her dress. He immediately apologized and attempted to help her clean up, but was shoved away.

"You'd like me to go off my rocker wouldn't you football head? But I am _fine_!" Helga ground out, "And leave me alone! I'm not an invalid!"

No one bothered her at all after that. The only negative situation at all after lunch was the tense silence that was shared as Helga and Arnold worked on their science project together in class.

_Ha! You work for a month to ensure a partnership with him and now look! _Helga berated herself silently_. Next time you'll know better to leave well enough alone! That is, if you can show your face around these dweebs next week..._

When the final bell rang, Helga shot out of the classroom like her hair was on fire. She didn't even wait on Phoebe as she dumped her books carelessly into her locker and ran for the sweet freedom of the outside world. She made it to the door ahead of even the fifth graders, who had the classroom closest to the exit before she got outside into the sunshine and gained liberty from her troubles...

She strolled heedlessly down the sidewalk before her heart stopped.

"Hey Helga, wait up!" Arnold called out behind her.

Well, he didn't have to worry there because she was frozen to the spot in horror as she listened to his quick paced footsteps and deep breathes of labored gasps from his short run to catch up. So this was his plan then, wait until they were alone and demand some outrageous compensation for keeping his stupid football mouth shut. She felt cold because whatever it was that he demanded, she would give. She closed her eyes dejectedly and waited for the end to come.

"Can...can I walk you...home?" Arnold panted at her side.

Helga's eyes flew open and she turned to stare at him stupidly. He was hunched over with his hands propped on his bent knees, vying for a proper breath. While his face was down, his eyes were focused on her face for an answer and his cheeks were flushed from what she assumed was the run. _No you can't walk me home! What do I look like? A blind old lady or nutcase not sane enough to find my own left shoe? What? Are you afraid I'll get lost or stalk you if you don't make sure I'm not at my own house?_ "Sure."

Both kids' faces lit up with different variations of surprise.

Arnold grinned sheepishly before waving once over Helga's shoulder. She turned to see Gerald give him a nod and a thumbs up, followed by a sad, clueless smile and a shake of his head.

Seeing enough, Helga turned back towards her love, narrowing her eyes accusingly. "What was that, football head?" she demanded.

Arnold ignored her and turned towards the park, motioning Helga to follow him. _So it begins_ she thought darkly, following him in the opposite direction of her house. They walked in silence for a while, Arnold easily strolling and Helga trying hard not to bite her nails. "You know we're going the wrong way, don't you?" she finally mentioned.

The boy shrugged, "This way's nicer," he decided, ending the discussion. The silence thickened.

When no demands were made of her or jokes or ridicule directed her way, Helga began to feel confused. Was she required to begin the negotiations? Was he stringing her along for the optimal amount of damage? What was going on?

She was ready to just give in and beg for mercy when Arnold finally balled his fist and turned towards her, stopping them both on the park path. "Look Helga," he began with a breath, "I know you have this weird reputation to keep up at school..." _So it begins_... "And I know you lo...love me..." _Oh Arnold! So uncharacteristically cruel, yet so beautiful_... "So I thought you would prefer we keep this a secret...if you want..." _I feel faint_...

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

The world exploded. Nothing existed anymore. The only visible aspect of the universe were two wide green orbs surrounded by the golden sun. "It's so beautiful..." Helga murmured, faintly.

"What? Helga...?"

The girl slapped herself and winced. Bad cheek. "What's the catch?" she asked dubiously.

Arnold gave a confused look. "I don't understand. What do you mean, catch?" he asked innocently. "Like I said, I won't tell if you don't want...only if you wanna..." He blushed.

"Yes!" Helga squealed. It was without a doubt the most girly thing she had ever done in her life, topping even her makeover attempt to get into Rhonda's sleepover. She had to compensate. "I mean...sure, Arnoldo. I guess I could give you a chance. But let's just keep this between us," she replied smoothly, looking at her rough nails.

Her heart nearly melted when he gave her a bright smile and they began walking again.

"Um, would it be okay if I told Gerald?"

Helga thought about refusing, but knew she would tell Phoebe the first chance she could. "Why not. Just don't let him blab. I'm sure he'll be enthused, seeing at how he just adores me and all..." she commented sarcastically.

Satisfied with her answer, Arnold grinned with more certainty. "He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't want you to hurt my feelings, " he said before lapsing into a momentary, contemplative silence. "Uh, Helga...?" he finally asked.

Attempting to keep her heart under control, Helga spared only a brief glance to her side and at her new secret boyfriend. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Since nobody's around...could I...hold your hand?" he asked.

Helga G. Pataki could not trust herself to speak. She was afraid she would barf. Instead, she jabbed her hand out and let him take hold.

They walked all the way to her house that way. Once they got to her stoop they stopped and let go, blushing furiously. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something?" Helga finally asked, rubbing her neck and trying to get rid of her darn blush.

Arnold's brows furrowed. "You can't come play baseball with us this afternoon?" he asked, disappointment painting his features.

"Nah, I'm still in trouble for yesterday..." Helga muttered gloomily, "But I can come out tomorrow. Maybe we could grab Phoebe and Gerald and go to the new horror movie."

Arnold smiled, "Yeah, sounds fun. And I know Gerald would like to go to a movie with Phoebe," he added knowingly.

Plans set and goodbyes made, Arnold walked back down the street towards Gerald Field and Helga let herself inside. It was probably for the best that she was momentarily grounded. She had an absolute spastic attack as soon as her bedroom door was shut.

It lasted hours.

_**I hope no one feels that this came way out from left field. I think it fits, anyway, and I'm writing this outfit, right? And you know, this never happened in the series so I guess i get my own poetic license...If Craig doesn't like my version he can write his own and show us in...oh I don't know, TJM. lol Yes Craig, that is a subtle plea.  
**_

_**I think Arnold is a complete gentleman and throughout the series he shows interest in Helga. (Patty has the most sense out of them all) If he was given a gentle nudge in the right direction things would turn out wonderfully. Too bad Helga isn't really a gentle nudge type of girl. lol  
**_

_**Helga was so normal to Arnold at the end because she was still going through the initial stages of shock. I know this because this is what I did when in this situation. Only I wasn't nearly so articulate. Oh childhood, how I am glad you are over... **_

_**And I don't know about any of you, but holding hands with my first boyfriend was the sh*t. And have you ever noticed there's always that one friend of your guy's that totally doesn't trust you for one living second? This show totally kept it real, I'm telling you. Again, love you Craig and your brilliance!**_

_**Reviews are most welcome and critiques are great! I want to know how to improve.**_


	5. Public: The Fifth Time

_**Okay, gonna make this short because I just got home from work and I am tired and hungry and whoever invented this work for money thing to pay one's bills needs to be dragged out into the streets and shot.**_

_**So an explanation for the last chapter, first. I think if Helga really told Arnold her feelings without being a complete freak about it he would be won over like feeding a homeless puppy your scrap pieces of hotdog. The thing would fall instantly in love. **_

_**Just an opinion. Arnold loves everyone. Why not Helga?**_

_**I do not own Hey Arnold or its characters, blah blah love them blah. It should be clear by now.**_

**Chapter 5 Public**

It was official; Arnold had been Helga's secret boyfriend for three weeks yesterday.

Helga lit a stick of incense to burn as observance to this auspicious day in her life, and set it in front of her shrine to purify the air. A week ago, she had seriously considered throwing it away, but decided she wasn't ready to let go of it just yet. One step at a time. Besides, this whole wonderfully magnificent situation was probably doomed anyway, just like every other good thing that had ever briefly lit up her life.

She watched the stick put off smoke for a few moments before retrieving a nearby notebook. Poetry was in order.

Helga thought seriously about the last three weeks of her life. She had gone to school like every other day, bullied some very deserving classmates, played baseball, gone to the movies, done what she had always done her entire life.

With one very acute distinction.

Her cruelty towards her beloved eased up greatly. She had stopped throwing spit wads at him in class, taking the best ball from him at recess, and making sure he didn't get any tapioca pudding at lunch. Nope, that was the Helga G. Pataki of the past. Sure they still argued over the blue crayon for projects and she still called him football head and hair boy and klutz, but hey, she couldn't go completely soft.

After school each day they would walk home together like they had on the first day, only their friends were always by their sides. They played baseball on Saturdays and explored a new part of the city or undertook some new adventure on Sundays. Things were like they always had been.

Except Helga. The world had tilted into a new angle. The sun shone a little brighter. She didn't even care when there was nothing for dinner again because Miriam had burned the rice or when Big Bob called her Olga. She felt more peaceful.

Because the object of her entire childhood affections noticed her.

The blonde girl did take note of the fact that Arnold had not yet even actually uttered the words that he liked her liked her, but if he felt that she was worthy enough, even if she wasn't, to be his girlfriend, that spoke for itself.

Love was out of the question. Helga put that idle fantasy aside all together when it came to her new relationship. Sure, she had imagined it and pretended that they loved each other equally before, but she knew that to be exactly what it was, a fantasy. And she was no better. She had told him she loved him and basically worshiped him twice now, but still couldn't bring herself to be nice to him all the time or stop caring about what others thought of her. She could not let others know that she was weak.

Four poems were written in the next hour before she grabbed her coat to head over to Phoebe's. Both girls had agreed to meet Arnold and Gerald in the park. They were all going down to the docks to fish.

Helga pulled her coat more closely around herself as she stepped outside. The clouds were looking ominous and the wind was biting more than usual for so early in the fall. She felt rain coming, but went to Phoebe's house anyway. If they couldn't fish, maybe they could all go to the arcade for video games.

"Hi, Helga!" her best friend called brightly from the stoop of her own home, jacket already on and ready to go, "Looks like it might rain."

Helga nodded in agreement, but nodded her head towards the park anyway, "I figured we could go to the arcade if it rains," she mentioned, "Bring an umbrella in case."

"Bringing!" the little Asian girl chirped, darting inside and back out in a flash.

The girls walked in amiable silence for a short ways before Helga noticed the air of apprehension that practically enveloped her best friend. She had an idea of what it was all about. "So I reckon Gerald is coming with us..." she stated, keeping an eye on the blush that formed on Phoebe's features as she nodded sharply. "Yeah I guess he would be quite a catch..."

Beside her Phoebe giggled, "Yeah...he..." but the small girl gasped at her unwitting admission and looked inquiringly up at her friend, "I mean, he certainly is a nice boy. He is a good friend to Arnold and..."

"Can it Pheebs, the way you moon over him, I'd be surprised if the world didn't know, especially him," Helga said callously. She noticed her friend's face fall and immediately recovered with another admission, "Of course, he does the same. Honestly, I don't understand why you all didn't hook up a long time ago..."

The conversation continued in a similar fashion until the girls spotted the boys on the designated park bench.

"Hello ladies," Gerald purred, causing Phoebe to blush and Helga to roll her eyes. _Oh brother_, she thought, _laying it on a little thick today are we_?

But her sarcastic mind took a holiday when Arnold stood up beside his friend and smiled _at her_. "Hey Helga," he greeted, then turned to Phoebe and politely greeted her as well.

_Oh my love, how polite you are, how chivalrous, valiant, and true! What a kind heart you possess to treat everyone with only friendship and respect! How the heavens shine a little brighter when you wake in the morning. How wonderful you are! How lucky I am to be blessed with your secret affections... _

"What's up, football head?" Helga greeted, "So it's probably gonna rain and me and Phoebe thought we should go to the arcade instead." All four friends agreed with this plan and they all set off.

They walked, taking up the whole sidewalk, Phoebe on one side of Helga, while Arnold was on her other. There wasn't enough room for them all when a man passed, and her hand brushed against the blond boy's fingers as they got close. Both kids blushed. They had not held hands since the first day. They had never been alone. But Helga felt like she was suffocating in between two people and finally gave up with patience.

"Criminy, Phoebe! Can't you walk in front of me with Gerald or something! I'm gonna trip over my own feet soon!" she spat.

The Asian girl blushed, but looked around them to Gerald on the other side. He smiled confidently and paced ahead of his best friend and held out an arm. "For the lady?" he offered, arching an eyebrow. Phoebe giggled again, blushing, but paced ahead as well and took his arm, leaving the secret couple behind.

Now awkward silence set in between them. Occasionally, Arnold would move as if he were stretching an arm and would brush her fingers, sending a shock up Helga's arm, but she couldn't grasp hold. _People_ would see her for what she was...

Gerald and Phoebe were ahead now and Arnold stopped stretching and sighed. Then his face perked up and he elbowed Helga. "They look good together, huh?" he asked, acknowledging their respective best friends.

Helga reluctantly drew her eyes away from him to look at the subjects of inquiry. She snorted, "Yeah, I told Phoebes on the way here about how goofy she looks when they're together. Like she lights up and all he can notice is her. She didn't believe me, of course..."

Arnold nodded knowingly, "Yeah, Gerald's got it pretty bad. And they look so comfortable together, natural, you know?"

"Yeah, I wish they would just get over it and admit to themselves what everyone else already...knows..." Helga trailed off and whipped her head around at Arnold, who was smiling softly and blushing. But he didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement. Helga could feel her own face heat in recognition.

They were almost out of the park. Gerald and Phoebe had already disappeared around the corner and onto the street just a couple blocks away from their destination. Helga realized how pathetic she had been so far. Heck, she was with Arnold, only most wonderful boy in the whole entirety of the world! How was that something to be embarrassed about? Criminy, if anyone poked fun it could only be out of jealousy. No one was better than the blonde football head next to her.

Helga felt a drop of sweat trickle down her neck as she noticed out of the corner of her eye his free swinging hand. And she reached out and snatched it up.

When the young couple turned around the corner their best friends had stopped and were waiting for them...with Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Sid, and Stinky. Everyone looked at them. Helga could feel her face scowl so fiercely it could stick and she saw Arnold's eyes get wide in surprise. "What are you all looking at?" she napped nastily, tightening her hold on Arnold's hand guardedly.

Rhonda's brows shot up in defense, "Nothing, jeez, don't be so uptight Helga. It does nothing for the pores."

And that was that. All of the children walked together to the arcade, arriving just as the rain began.

_**Okay, so one more chapter to go and I am still starving and there is hot food waiting on me. Reviews and critiques are very welcome and appreciated, but if you just enjoy reading then that's okay too. **_

_**Last one will be up tomorrow and I can call this officially complete. *excitement***_

_**P.S. Did I mention that working is for the birds?**_


	6. Destiny: The Next Time

_**And one time they didn't...**_

_**Last chapter ya'll. I am especially pleased with how the time frame of this story just seemed to magically fall into place. **_

_**I am posting this a little early today because I am going to the fair with my husband and some friends. They think we are especially cool because we have motorcycles. lol (Though mine is in the shop...) Anyway, think of it as a last chapter present?**_

_**I do not own Hey Arnold or its characters. Craig does. I, as before mentioned many times, just love them. Bless you Craig.**_

**Chapter 6 Destiny **

"I'm really glad that your family let you come over for Christmas," Arnold said again as the roof began to go up on his and her snow igloo. It had snowed about four feet the night before, trapping the city in a dead halt. With all the businesses closed for Christmas anyway, Arnold had called Helga earlier that morning and invited her over to help him clean the snow off his bedroom skylights.

Once they had completed that, they only had the problem of what to do with all of the excess snow on the roof of Sunset Arms. They had started a rooftop fort to better pelt their unsuspecting friends in the street below, but with so much snow the fort had become an entire snow castle. The only intelligent solution was to add a roof and call it an igloo.

"Eh, they probably don't even realize I'm gone," Helga muttered gratefully to her boyfriend, "Besides, if I had to spend one more minute with _Olga_, I think I would go more nuts than I am already!" The comment made both kids laugh, and they continued their igloo.

The last few months felt like a whole different lifetime to Helga. She had been shocked to find that nothing changed between her friends and schoolmates when she and Arnold had finally 'announced' their relationship, such as a relationship between nine year olds went. No one had harassed, made fun of, or humiliated her about it once.

Now it was Christmas, the holiday season, and she was spending her Christmas day with her true love, up on his roof making igloos and sniping friends on the streets below with snowballs. Everything was perfect.

She wasn't angry (mostly) anymore. She was still cynical, but that would probably never change. The world still wasn't a fair place to live and her family was still dysfunctional. But she had started sharing some poems with Arnold and he had liked them, really liked them. So she would write him one almost every day, and they would pass secret notes in class or in their mailboxes at home on the weekends or holidays. Helga kept and cherished them all. It was fun, and it was theirs.

A little while later the igloo was finished. Being the gentleman he was, Arnold offered Helga the first chance to enter their little snow house on the roof. She crawled in and sat in the gray-white room, waiting on Arnold. In her pocket, his gift weighed down against her hip. Finally, he entered.

The kids sat in companionable silence for a while, simply admiring their handy-work.

"You know, we make a pretty good team, Helga," Arnold sighed contentedly before lapsing back into a contemplative silence.

"Yeah, I guess we do football head," the girl conceded, fingering the present in her pocket. "So I uh...I got you a present..."she finally admitted, studying the ground she sat on. Nothing mattered except the grateful smile that lit up the boy's face. Gently, she pulled it out and handed it to him.

Arnold studied the small wrapped parcel in his hand before carefully unwrapping one side. Helga held her breath.

The boy pulled out a small blue hat, very similar to the old one on his head and beamed. "I...I just thought that, you know, since yours is getting kinda old...and you know, you might wanna keep it safe so nothing happens to it...you could, I dunno, wear that one when you had to..." Helga stammered.

She was stunned when he easily swiped his old hat off his head and began to replace it with the one she had given him, until he paused. On the inside of it, sewn into a secret pocket, he saw a small picture of the two of them from one of the picture booths at the arcade. Reverently, he placed the hat on his head and stuffed his old one in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Thanks Helga, that was the best gift I've ever gotten," he said shyly and fidgeted.

Helga was sure that Christmas would never be the same again. Nothing could ever top the feeling she had at having her gift so well received. The hard packed snow beneath her felt soft and welcoming and her cheeks felt flushed with pleasure. He was wearing her gift, and he liked it. She was so overcome with emotion that she didn't hear her name the first time.

"...Helga?" Arnold asked again, putting his hand on her shoulder, successfully rousing her from her girlish daydreams. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she answered smirking, but he didn't smirk back. He looked serious and she grew restive and nodded. "Ask away," she consented.

"Do...do you still _love_ me?"

The little girl wasn't sure where this was going and alarms sounded in her head. Silent pleas to lie and keep herself safe announced themselves urgently and every muscle in her body tensed. They hadn't mentioned her love once during the last several months that he had known about it. Why was he asking now? Maybe she should just lie...

No! She knew this boy. She had spent every day of her life since she was three trying to know everything about him and now they had been going out for months. He had never given her reason not to trust him or lie. But that didn't mean she had to gush.

"Yes."

In front of her, Arnold nodded and stared at the snow-packed floor for a moment. "I have a present for you, too," he finally said, as if he had just decided something epic. He stuffed his hand into his own pocket and pulled out a single sheet of folded paper, handing it to her.

"A note?" Helga asked, holding out her hand and receiving it curiously. She got notes all the time. Instead of commenting further, she let curiosity take root and opened the intricately folded letter, beginning to read the short lines on the paper.

"I'm not as good as you are...but I tried my hardest," Arnold said behind the paper in her face.

_We were friends on a rainy day_

_When we were just three_

_ But school was rough_

_ And you were tough_

_So I could never hear you say_

_ That you love me_

_ But now I see_

_That you are always kind_

_ Now we are nine_

_ And now I find_

_You're always on my mind._

_Helga, you are great_

_This must be fate,_

_But there IS one thing I wish._

_That you hold still_

_While I say my fill_

_ And that one thing is... _

Helga looked at the last line and blinked. She checked the very bottom of the paper and even turned the page over. When no other words or lines were found she finally held it down to stare, confused, at the blushing boy near her.

The confusion mounted while she watched Arnold take a breath and scoot closer to her, now nearly pressing against her side in their closeness at the very deepest reach of their igloo palace. He set his jaw into a bold line, turned his eyes towards her puzzled face, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Love you, Helga," he whispered.

A new kind of warmth bloomed from Helga's chest as she stared at Arnold. Losing control, she smiled more widely than she ever had in her life. She felt the happiness in her eyes, in the tips of her fingers, in her gut, and all the way down to her toes. She couldn't take her eyes off him. "Love you too, Arnold." she replied.

_**The End...of the Beginning. :D**_

_**Please don't comment on the crappiness of my little poem. I wanted to try and replicate what a little boy would write if he so felt the urge to write poetry. lol Well at least I tried...**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. The way my mind works I will probably start something really smutty next. That's the way I roll. XD Start sweet, end with hard core smexy times. I am a terrible person. And I am thinking of posting this in two sections on DeviantArt. So if I decided to do that and you happen to see it there, yes, it is the same fic.  
**_

_**Oh and if anyone knows of some decent HA fiction I would love a link. I am terrible at looking for fiction.**_

_**Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated, but not necessary. *love***_


End file.
